1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attenuating electromagnetic disturbances, and it relates more particularly to the application of such a device in a light module comprising a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of module, light-emitting diodes are being used increasingly commonly for the emission of light rays in order to produce a lighting and/or signaling function of a motor vehicle. The use of these diodes notably makes it possible to focus the emitted light ray and makes it possible, within a small bulk, together with optical deflection means, to easily direct the light ray output from the light module in a desired direction.
Thermal cooling means are conventionally associated with this type of light module equipped with a light-emitting diode, since this diode is borne by a printed circuit board that also bears electronic components to produce the power supply and drive the diode. These components have to be cooled for them to operate correctly when required and for their resistance over time.
Some of these electronic components, for example a DC/DC converter, generate electromagnetic disturbances, and it is best to prevent them from being diffused outside the module to prevent them from affecting other electronic gear present in the vehicle. To this end, it is known practice to use a metal cage, acting as a Faraday cage, that is positioned covering the printed circuit board. These metal cages can be costly, and they have a design that is set by the constructors of these cages which can affect the design and the arrangement of the electronic components on the printed circuit board.